Overcoming Entropy
by jowjubeat
Summary: "His concern kept grazing at him, gnawing at him, like an itch that was just out of reach. It tapped at him insistently; it bit, it grew, and it devoured. Such an infuriating emotion! And yet…." Kratos has something that concerns him. So does his wife. Kranna WARNING: Contains spoilers. No I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but if I did, there would be a boss prequel with Kratos.


He was only aware of her. He did not hear the light patter of rain drip and slip on the roof of the inn; no sound could enchant him like her sleepy murmur or light breathing. He did not care about the jealous ornate orb, haunted by the clouds, just outside the window that glowed with illuminating insipid light; no fair beam could compare with the gleaming glow of her skin. He was not aware of the cold kiss of air that caressed his cheeks; no frigid breeze could distract him from her warmth. He was not even aware of the heavens above, the dark designs lurking in it's shadowy halls, or the callous angels– unfeeling dolls – that resided there; she was his only angel.

Indeed, Kratos was aware of only the light breathing beside him – it was feathery, feeling, and feminine. He was only aware of the feeling of warm skin close to his. He was only aware of the feeling of soft strands of hair that washed against his chest. She, halfway curled, her hair tucked into his chest, her small arms wrapped around his broad back, was his only concern.

He was only aware of her, and he was very aware of her. Every stir, every sigh, every murmur, aver tress.

Kratos felt his own breath catch in his chest as he stared at the silent, sleeping woman beside him. Had it always this warm? This safe? Indeed, his breath had stopped, but his heart continued to pound.

So this, this is what it meant to be in love. This was the pinnacle of emotion. Both wretched and beautiful it was – sweet and bitter all at the same time. Kratos closed his eyes, finding himself torn between the desire to sleep and grateful for the fact that he couldn't.

He wanted to sleep – he wanted to sleep so that he could continue dreaming about this moment, perhaps forever.

He was grateful he couldn't – he was grateful so he could be aware of every breath, every stir, and every heartbeat of the creature next to him.

How long had it been since he had slept? Years, thousands and thousands of years. And yet, when he was with her, it was like he was in a dream; only dreams were that sweet.

Kratos swallowed hard at the next realization: but all dreams end. You always wake up.

And here came the bitterness. Kratos was aware that in the world everything melted away into a state of chaos. Entropy, he heard it once called. And it was entropy, or this inevitable destruction, which caused that aching, acrid revelation of what this feeling, this consuming, coruscating, catastrophic feeling, would lead to: ruin.

Absolute abhorrent annihilation.

His concern kept grazing at him, gnawing at him, like an itch that was just out of reach. It tapped at him insistently; it bit, it grew, and it devoured. Such an infuriating emotion! And yet…. Kratos closed his eyes and pulled the sleeping woman closer to him. Her skin was warm and soft against his. Her brown hair fell is quiet waves around her pale skin. She murmured something indiscernible. Kratos nestled his face into her long locks, inhaling her scent. It was not of roses or lavender, soap or spices, it was woman. His woman. No matter how infuriating worry, or entropy was, this moment - her skin, her hair, her breath – it was all worth it. He would pay any price of agonizing emotion just for one moment with her. Perhaps it was naive, the course of almost 4,000 years had proved to him that the world does nothing but decay, but….

"Mmmm…." She purred. She was waking up. Kratos felt his heart melt at the sound; he smiled and softly stroked her hair.

"Hello." He whispered softly to her as her green eyes fluttered open. They were slightly red, heightening the captivating green spheres. She smiled at him removing her arms, much to Kratos' dismay, and stretched, her arms leaving the warm blanket that covered them. Her arms quickly retreated beneath the blanket and againt were wrapped around Kratos. He could feel the chill of the air that had clung to her skin, and the small goosebumps that had appeared in protest to the cutting cold.

"Brr…" she shivered, snuggleing closwer and nussling her nose into his chest, "It's cold."

Kratos smiled, and wrapped his arms tighter around her, drawing her in as close as she could. He breathed her in, and let out a sigh of contentment laced with concern.

The concern did not go unnoticed.

"Kratos?" the green eyed lady piqued.

"Mmm"

"What is troubling you?"

Kratos stayed silent a moment, not opening his eyes. What good would it do to bother her with his concerns – he did not wish to trouble her.

"Hey!" she snapped, a small hand was removed from his back and found it's place against his cheek in the form of a small sound slap, "I am talking to you."

Kratos growled, grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her under him. She yelped in protest, but he was on her in an instant.

"That wasn't very nice." He scolded, holding both of her hands down.

"It's not nice to ignore your wife." She retorted.

He ignored the rebuttal. "You will have to be punished." He stated.

"Do your worst." She hissed, putting on a scowl in an attempt to hide her smile; Kratos wouldn't have that. He leaned down and kissed her gently, the scowl melted and the smile emerged. She looked at him a moment, her green eyes shining, her grin broadening.

"Don't think that you will distract me with your charm." She warned, "I will get what's bothering out of you."

"Hmph." Kratos replied, "Is that a challenge?"

"Mmm…" She said thoughtfully, "Perhaps."

He smiled, "I accept."

He leaned down again, tracing her jaw with his nose before lacing her neck with a few kisses. His lips found hers again, and they were eager this time. He was aware of the soft warmth of her hands as the wrapped around him. He was aware of her smell, he feel of her hair tangled in his hand. He was aware of her

Soon, they were side by side again; she was wrapped in his arms, her head lightly resting on his chest. She snuggled closer to him.

"I guess I underestimated your charm."

Kratos smirked but remained silent.

"Really, though, Kratos," she whispered again silently, "Won't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Kratos closed his eyes – she was worried, and she would remain worried until he told her. He looked for a way out.

"You are on my mind." He replied,

She gave him a playful hit on the chest, "Don't be cheesy."

"I'm not." Kratos stated seriously, he rolled to his side to face her and tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. Her green orb glittered with curiousity and concern, "You are always on my mind."

He was aware of the light blush that graced her fair cheeks before she burrowed herself into his neck. She held her tightly. She spoke, and Kratos could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"Kratos…" She started, switching tactics, "How about this: I will tell you something that is concerning me, if you promise to tell me what is on your mind."

Kratos' heart stopped – something was concerning his wife? He looked down, but she refused to make eye contact with him again. Tilting his head back up and placing his chin atop her head, began to stroke her hair.

"What is bothering you?" he asked

"Only if you promise to tell me what is bothering you."

Kratos let out a sigh, "All right. You first."

She swallowed. Her breath came out again, it was long, as if she was preparing herself.

"I'm….. pregnant."

Kratos was suddenly completely still. His hand stopped moving. He was aware that his wife's breath had stopped. He was aware that her heart had begun to pound madly. He was aware that she was frightened. He cursed himself for not being aware of it before.

He moved his head so he could look at her once more. Slowly, she lifted her face up to his, her green eyes brimming with moisture. Worry clearly painted across her face.

Kratos just stared, his face completely blank and stony.

"Say something, please?" she whispered.

Kratos stared vacantly.

"How?" He asked.

The woman couldn't help but smirking slightly at her husbands unusually response, "Well, if I recall correctly you were there as well. I think it may have been that time in Triet when you…."

Pergnant. A baby. She was pregnant. The words reeled in Kratos' mind. He was going to be a father – he had no idea what it meant to be a father. The last time he attempted to take the role of a teacher, a mentor, he had failed miserably, resulting in the twisted state of the separated worlds – Entropy! His teaching had decayed, plunging Mithos and this world into chaos. And now, here, here it would happen all again. But this was different, this was different because this was a child that he had created….

Create.

Kratos' mind stopped on that word. _Created_. With her, the love of his tortured existence, he had created something. Wasn't creation the opposite of decay? Yes, this was chaotic, but wasn't it a beautiful chaotic? Their love, which moments ago he had been sure was fated to ruin, had produced something, had shaped life, they had _created._

Did that not mean that he had beaten entropy? That he had foiled decay? That he was in control of chaos?

He had been worried about entropy, about everything ending, about their love dissolving. But it was just the opposite. Their love had overcome entropy. Their love had created, not corroded.

Finally Kratos' flinty expression thawed into a smile. Kratos was aware that his wife's body became less tense and he held her closely.

"A baby." He said quietly, "We – you and I – we created life."

His small wife let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't think it is a bad thing then?" She asked, worry still trimming her voice.

"No," he said quietly, "I think that it is wonderful."

She nuzzled into his chest again, and he began to play wither locks once more.

"I'm glad. Me too."

They stayed together a moment in silence. Each enjoying each other's warmth. His wife leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"Now will you tell me."

Kratos turned his head to look his wife directly in her vivid emerald eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Honestly, it isn't bothering me anymore. It would do no good for me to bring it up now."

His companion narrowed her eyes at him before smiling coyly.

"You schmuk." She scolded, "you always get out of things like this."

Kratos kissed her head gently, "Hardly, I think this is the first time you have ever let me drop something."

She closed her eyes and let out a contented murmur before returning to her burrowed state into his chest.

"It's just because I am so happy." She whispered quietly, "If you aren't concerned about it anymore, I don't want to spoil the mood by forcing you."

Kratos squeezed her once more, wrapping his arm around her waist and laid his hand protectively upon her belly. Soon she was asleep again.

Kratos still was not aware of the rumoring rain, the melancholy moon, or the cutting cold. He was aware of her: her sleepy breathing, her fair skin, and her tangled hair. He was aware of her steady heartbeat and her sleepy smile.

He was aware of her.

But now, however, there was one more thing Kratos was aware of. He was aware of his hand, resting tenderly, protectively upon her stomach. He was aware that inside was creation.

Hee kissed the brow of his sleeping wife.

"I love you, Anna." He whispered silently.

He stroked her stomach lightly and smiled to himself.

He was aware that inside was life – the solution for entropy.


End file.
